


221b - In too deep

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: On a quiet Sunday morning John Watson walked in on his flatmate deep-throating a purple dildo in the living room.





	221b - In too deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).

On a quiet Sunday morning John Watson walked in on his flatmate deep-throating a purple dildo in the living room.

Everything seemed to slow down and he wasn’t sure where to _not look_ first. At Sherlock’s lips stretched around the toy, the obvious tent in his pyjama pants or the box of toys on the table.

In the next few seconds, Sherlock proceeded to extract the purple dildo and John proceeded to not look at anything. Then curiosity won and he took a few steps closer to the table.  
The box was filled with toys in various colours and sizes. John grabbed one at random and promptly almost dropped it after he had pulled it out completely.

“Jesus fuck, Sherlock, are you preparing to deep-throat a _horse_?”

John has always been partial to the way a voice sounds after someone had his dick down their throat, which might explain his rather intense reaction to Sherlock rasping, “John. Don’t be ridiculous.”

He swooned a little and then considered fainting when Sherlock continued with a wolfish grin.

“I would much prefer to practise on you. I know you’re interested.”

“Oh, I am more than interested. I think we should start with something else, though.”

And just like that, on that quiet Sunday morning, Sherlock learned that with John Watson, kissing comes before blowjobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I told Verity Burns and Atlin Merrick about a kid's toy I pulled out of a shelf, that looked way uglier than expected. I said, "I almost dropped it when I had it pulled out completely" and this is what happened:
> 
> "I prompt you with this line!", Verity said.  
"It's too easy," she squealed and laughed like a madwoman.  
"I'm having a hysteria!" she shouted and kicked the sofa.  
"I'm crying actual tears!"  
"I mean come on, you can't just leave that lying there!"
> 
> **Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Verity Burns, Captain of the Innuendo Squad!**
> 
> .


End file.
